liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbatos
Personal Characteristics Name: Viril (Barbatos) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown(Barbatos is as old as the universe itself). Classification: Nightmare Lord, The Forge Dragon, God of Darkness. Allies: Enemies: Summary Barbatos' '', also known as '' 'Great Dragon' '' or '' 'Bat God' '', is the ruler of the Black Multiverse. Since its sole purpose was to destroy the unstable universes created by its master, who created universes out of the fears and hope of all those in the Multiverse, and returned their energies to the '' World Forge '' '. Barbatos eventually killed his master and corrupted the World Forge. Barbatos later planned to destroy the DC Central multiverse tampon on his own. He was able to come to Earth at some point, but he was repelled by Black Hawk and The Hawk Woman at the cost of their lives. When Batman was sent to the stone age by Darkseid, Barbatos noticed him and decided to turn him into a portal to enter the Central multiverse. Olws Court has handled events throughout history so that Batman could be injected with the five metals needed to create the portal, and after the fifth was injected today, Barbatos was able to transport himself and the Dark Knights. to Earth with the intention of sinking all universes into the Black Multiverse nightmare. Mentality '''Intelligence: Very High (Barbato can easily manipulate other beings, make everyone join him and lose hope) Personality:Barbatos was extremely aggressive, cruel, despotic, deceptive, misanthropic, and power-hungry, so he has no qualms about enslaving, massacring, and ultimately destroying entire dimensions and realities. Despite his murderous impulses, Barbatos was cunning, cunning, manipulative, and willing to wait to succeed in his plans. Barbatos despises all form of life and happiness, so he wishes above all to plunge DC's central multiverse into darkness, eradicating his entire life. Perhaps his biggest fault is that he knows only one thing: destruction. In his eyes, he believes that all worlds are doomed to fall into darkness. For him, to leave the darkness, to explore outside it, is the ultimate mortal sin. Morality: Chaotic Evil Sexual Preference: Objectives: Plunge the central multiverse of DC into darkness. Tastes: Drain the life force of other beings and torment Bruce Wayne from (Earth 0 / Earth 1). Stats Tier: A/2 Dimensionality: 6D Attack Potency: Infinite (Killed the Forger, an Ancient being who created an infinite number of universes, and Barbatos destroyed numerous unstable universes. He shook the strings of the multiverse by releasing Anti-Music through his shout and caused the laws of physics to fail like dominoes.) . Durability: Infinite (Equivalent to your Attack) Speed: Infinite (Transcending the Time of the Multiverse) Lifting Strength: Ilimitada. Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal (He shook the strings of the multiverse releasing his Anti-Music through his shout) | Infinite Weaknesses:' Barbatos is vulnerable to certain metals. The Tenth Metal / Element X of the New Gods is the purest and most effective against it. After that, Metal Nth, although less effective than the tenth, is pure enough to damage Barbatos. Key: Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 7 and 11), Denial of Durability, Elemental Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Flight, Material Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (Barbatos can control souls), Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Reality Manipulation (Barbatos can alter reality and create nightmare universes), Electricity Manipulation, Illusionism, Biological Manipulation (Barbatos transformed Black Hawk into Forge Dragon), Body Control, Disease Manipulation (Barbatos is capable of infecting others with the power of the Black Multiverse), Age Manipulation (May Accelerate the Aging of Those Trapped in an Endless Nightmare), Space-Time Manipulation (Barbatos is able to choose dark and universal baby universes). put them in missiles), Dream Manipulation (Barbatos can send other beings into an endless nightmare), Memory Manipulation, Corruption, Morality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (His Anti-Music causes the laws of physics to fail), Gravity Manipulation (Barbatos can use his Anti-Music Music to sink the earth into the dark multiverse), Sound Manipulation (Barbatos can release Anti-Music, a dark chord through his cry that has a variety of effects), Summoning (His Anti-Music allows him to summon the army of Darkness), Almost Perfect Invulnerability (Cannot be hurt without special metals), Quantum Manipulation (Your Anti-Music shakes the strings of the multiverse), Vital Force Absorption Arsenal Standard Equipment: Things a character can be expected to have on hand at any given time. *'Optional Equipment:' person. *'Can Create/Summon:' Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Manipulation of Darkness: Barbatos can manipulate and control darkness that cannot be penetrated by light and it can also shoot dark rays. * Infection: Barbatos can infect others with the power of the dark multiverse to plunge them into an endless nightmare that probably accelerates their aging process. * Reality Change: Barbatos is capable of changing reality. With this, Barbatos is able to create universes of whole nightmares, manipulate space and time to choose universes of dark babies and place them in missiles, and affect the very foundation of reality with his cry, such as shaking the multiversal strings and failing the laws of the world. physical. * Telepathy: Barbatos is able to manipulate and communicate with others using only the power of the mind. * Corruption: Barbatos is capable of corrupting and mutating others, making them slaves and apparently controlling their souls. * Invulnerability: Barbatos is almost invincible and normal superheroes cannot defeat him without the Tenth Metal / Element X of the New Gods. * Anti-Music: It's a dark chord released when Barbatos screams loud enough to penetrate the cosmic membrane that separates the multiverses from dark and positive matter. Thus, Barbatos can perform a variety of talents such as summoning the army of darkness, shaking the strings of the multiverse, and causing the laws of physics to fail like dominoes. Barbatos could have caused the earth to sink so low that it could never be lifted again. barbatosdarkness.jpg|Manipulation of Darkness RCO012B.jpg|Infection barbatospower.png|Reality Change: Note: Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:ComicBook Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Cosmic Entities